Vorhang auf!
by xXxVampireDollxXx
Summary: Es geht um alle Charas, is ne Verarsche für Veggi, Picco, Goku und Muten Roshi...Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal reinschaut....


Hallihallohallöle!!!!!!!!

Alles im grünem Bereich bei euch ? Hoffe schon! So, Ich hab mich nun endschieden diese DBZ-Fic reinzustellen...es ist meine erste, die ich je erdacht habe, mit dieser Fic fing alles an #in alten Zeite schwelg# . Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr schreibt brav kommis....Wenn jemand auf Yu-Gi-Oh! steht, dann kann er sich ja auch mal meine FF „Gefühle"durchlesen und wer Beyblade mag vielleicht mal meine FF „Love?"#werbung mach# lol

Zum Formellen:

Disclaimer: Ich habe kein Recht Dragonball Z zu verunstanlten, da es von Akira Torijama erdacht wurde...ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, höchstens mal ein kleines Lächeln der Leser oder einen Kommentar.

Genre: Humor, Parodi

Warning: Absoluter Schrott...Mehr ist hier zu nicht zu sagen.

Also denn, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen....

Vorhang auf!

(Nebeninfo: Erzäler Ich)

Erzähler:Eines schönen Tages in der Capsel Corp. :

Bulma: #grübel# Mir kommt da so eine Idee #licht aufgeh# #licht wieder aus knips#

Erzähler: Bulma hatte morgens einen Brief von einer Freundin(Frau des Bürgermeißters der West.

Hauptstadt)bekommen, in dem ihr die Aufgabe zugeteilt wurde, eine Aufführung für das diesjährige

Stadtfest zu organisieren. Ihr stehe es frei zu, was sie machen möchte, Freunde dürfen ihr helfen.Mit

dem Gedanken, was sie wohl machen könne, saß sie nun schon den ganzen Vormittag in ihrem Büro und

überlegte. Es sollte auf jedenfall eine Playback-Vorführung werden und das Vegeta, Son Goku & Co.

dafür herhalten mussten war klar. Jedenfalls schien ihr eine Idee gekommen zu sein:

Bulma: Veeeggiii, Schääätzzzcheeen, komm doch mal her #durch haus brüll#

Vegeta: Was? Nenn mich nicht Veggi! Was willst du? #böse guck#

Bulma:#schleimblick aufsetz# #honig stimme einleg# Du,weißt du noch der Brief heut Morgen?

Vegeta: Ja klar, was hat der mit mir zu tun? Ich soll doch wohl nicht in nem Theaterstück mitmachen?

#entsetzt guck#

Bulma:Nein, natürlich nicht. Was viel besseres, was, das verrat ich dir später. Zuerst musst du Goku, Gohan,

Goten, Chichi, Piccolo, Mutenroshi, Videl, Krillin, C18 und Trunks sagen, dass sie, und natürlich auch

du, um 15:00 Uhr ins Stadttheater kommen sollen. Wir sehen uns dort, tschau #weggeh#"

Vegeta:Hey, moment mal. Ich hab doch noch dar nicht zugesagt #hinter bulma herbrüll#. Ach ist ja auch egal.

Warum geb ich eigentlich immer so schnell nach #vor sich hermurmel#?

Erzähler: So musste Vegeta die anderen zusammentrommeln um sie zum Stadttheater zu bestellen! Alle kamen,

bis auf Krillin und C18,beide lagen mit Grippe im Bett(ja, ich weiß,ein Cyborg mit Grippe .)!Als

nun alle bis auf die besagten 2 da waren, teilte Bulma ihnen ihren Plan mit:

Bulma:Also, wie ihr schon alle wisst, habe ich dieses Jahr die Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen, eine Aufführung

für das diesjährige Stadtfest zu organisieren. Dafür brauche ich aber eure Hilfe! #alle reium anguck#

Da du gut nähen kannst Chichi,möchte ich dich bitten die Koszüme zu übernehmen.

Chichi:Aber liebend gern #sich freu#

Bulma: Also gut, wir brauchen auch jemanden für die Maske, Videl würdest du das übernehmen?

Videl: Ja natürlich #strahl#

Bulma: Okay, fürs Licht hab ich Son Gohan vorgesehen, einverstanden?

Gohan: Ja, geht klar!

Bulma: Die Kulissen übernehmen Trunks und Son Goten, keine wiederrede, verstanden?

Trunks und Goten im Chor: Ja, ja #genervt sei#

Bulma: Nun denn, die Leitung der Show übernehme ich. Jetzt muss ich euch nur noch sagen was wir machen

und welche Rolle ihr #goku vegeta und piccolo fieß angrins# dabei spielt...

Vegeta: Moment mal, du hast doch gesagt...

Bulma:Ich weiß was ich gesagt hab,es wird ja auch kein Theaterstück, sondern eine Playbackvorfürung des

Liedes /Lady Marmalade/ von /Christina Aguilera, Pink, Maya und Lil' Kim/ , ihr seit die besagten

Damen!#goku vegeta und piccolo wieder fieß angrins#

Erzähler:Goku, Vegeta und Piccolo guckten Bulma an, als ob ihr alle Tassen aus dem Schrank gefallen und sie

nicht mehr eine Schraube fest sitzen hätte!

Piccolo: Aber... aber...aber...#stotter# #worte fehl#

Vegeta: NIEMALS #bulma anschnauz#

Goku: #an vegeta gerichtet# Wieso nicht?

Vegeta:Du bist nicht gefragt Kakarott!

Goku: Ich mein ja nur . Niemand hört auf mich.#traurig sei# ! Aber Vegeta hat recht, ist doch blöd!

Vegeta: Sag ich doch!

Bulma: Ihr macht mit, oder du Goku bekommst kein essen mehr und darfst nicht mehr kämpfen und du Vegeta

hast GR und Sex verbot.

Vegeta: Aber...aber...aber...#wie piccolo worte fehl# #auch stotter#

Bulma: Ach ja, zu guter letzt Piccolo...

Piccolo: Mir kannst du nichts antun #sicher sei#

Bulma: So?Da würde ich mir aber nicht so sicher sein#fieß guck#! Ich kenne hier in der Westlichen Hauptstadt

eine Kindergärtnerin und die hat mir erst vor kurzem gesagt das der Kindergarten in dem sie arbeitet neue

Betreuer sucht, ich könnte ihr ja mal einen gawissen Piccolo vorschlagen(ist doch ne gute Idee. Ich meine

stellt euch mal Picco in ner Horde schreiender und nerviger Kleinkinder vor )!

Piccolo:Okay,ich mach mit,aber nur wenn ich P!NK() sein darf #sehr sehr bestimmt sei#

Vegeta: Du bist aber Grün#piccolo angrins#

Piccolo: Hmpf, na und#beleidigt sei#

Bulma: Dann ist Piccolo eben Pink!

Vegeta: Dann will ich aber XTINA sein#noch bestimmter als piccolo sei#

Bulma: Von mir aus! Und du Goku, wer willst du sein, Maya oder Lil' Kim?

Goku: Mir egal, dann bin ich Lil' Kim, die kann doch so got rappen oder?

Bulma: Ja kann die!Also hätten jetzt alle ihre Rolle. Aber wer ist Maya?

Mutenroshi: Ich bin Maya, ich bin Maya, ich bi...

Vegeta: Du bist eher Dieter Bohlen #g#

Mutenroshi:Ich will aber Maya sein!!!

Bulma: Na gut, dann ist Mutenroshi halt Maya!

Mutem roshi: Geht doch! #mit sich zufrieden sei#

Erzähler: Als nun die Aufgaben und Rollen verteilt waren fingen die Proben an. Bulma hatte einen Tanzlehrer

angagiert, der Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo und Mutenroshi den /Lady Marmalade/

Tanz beibringen sollte.

Tanzlehrer: #mega schwuchtel stimme# Mit mem soll'n wa denn ma anfange?

Mutenroshi: Mit mir, mit mir #wie kleinkind rummhüpf#

Tanzlehrer: So, denn fange wa ma an, ne #sich wie dieter bohlen anhör#(oder noch schlimmer )

Erzähler: Der Tanzlehrer brachte allen ihren Part bei, was auch gut klappte, ausser bei Vegeta. DerTanzlehrer

war der Meinung Vegeta anzumachen, woraufhin dieser im eine rein haute. Bulma war total sauer auf

Vegeta, weil sie dank im eine Woche Proben verlohren hatten, denn der Tanzlehrer lag so lang im

Krankenhaus(Vegeta:Sei froh das ich nicht noch fester zugeschlagen hab, sonst hätten wir die Proben

ganz vergessen können.)! Als nun alle ihren Part beherschten, musste nur noch der Refrain(-Tanz)

geübt werden.Auch hierbei machte Vegeta Probleme (z. B. „Ich wackel doch nicht mit den Hüften,

..., als ob ICH in die Knie geh und meine Beine spreize..., etc.).Bald war auch Vegeta „gezähmt"()

und alle beherschten ihren Part. Auch Chichi war mit den Kostümen fertig:

Chichi: So Bulma, hier kommen die Kostüme!

Bulma: Wunderbar!!!Veggi, Picco, Goku, Mutenroshi, kommt doch mal her #durch theater brüll#

Piccolo: Nenn mich nie wieder /Picco/! #ganz ganz böse guck#

Vegeta: Wie oft soll ich's dir noch sagen? Ich will nicht das du mich /Veggi/ nennst! #auch ganz ganz böse

guck#

Bulma: Regt euch ab! Hier jedenfalls sind eure Kostüme.Probiert sie gleich mal an!

Erzähler: Bulma hielt den vieren ihre Kostüme hin, worauf Vegeta und Piccolo beim Anblick der /Spitzen-

Bodys/ und den /Strappsen/ beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, Mutenroshi der Sabber auss'er

Fresse läuft(„Bulma zieh du doch mal einen an #von bulma eine in die sabber fresse krieg#) und Goku

sich lieb und brav umzieht.

Vegeta:#hat sich wieder erholt#Zuerst verlangst du von mir das ich bei dieser bescheuerten Playbackvorführung

mitmache, dann soll ich mir von diesem Schwuchtel #auf tanz lehrer zeig# auch noch alles gefallen

lassen und jetzt soll ich auch noch dieses scheiß Kostüm anziehen? Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins

und lasse mich nicht so demühtigen #mecker# #zetter#!

Piccolo: Genau, genau #nick nick# #vegeta zustimm#

Bulma: Denk an GR, Essen und Sex und du Piccolo an den Kindergarten

Vegeta:Oh man, diese Frau macht mich fertig #kostüm nehm#!

Piccolo: Nie wieder, nie wieder #bulma kostüm aus der hand reiß#

Bulma: So ist's brav #g#!

Erzähler:Nachdem alle in ihren Kostümen waren, wurde der Tanz nochmal komplett geübt! Als nun der Tag des

Stadtfestes gekommen war, hatten alle schon etwas Lampenfieber. Vegeta und Piccolo waren immer

noch sauer weil sie die Kostüme anziehen mussten und es kamen ja auch noch die Perücken hinzu.

Vegeta: Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mir das eigentlich gefallen lasse. Für Essen kann ich auch in ein Restauron

gehen(natürlich ohne zu bezahlen #hä hä#), für den GR würde ich mir schon was einfallen und wenn ich

ficken will nehm ich mir halt einfach ne Nutte, ausse...#von bulma eine in fresse krieg#

Bulma; So du verdammtes Arschloch, dass hab ich gehört, also wierklich, als ob ne Nutte besser wäre als ich,

hmpf #beleidigt sei#...

Vegeta: Hey Bulma, reg dich bitte wieder ab, okay? Es tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint, erlich! Tschuldigung,

verzeist du mir #hunde blick aufsetz#

Bulma: Klar mein Veggilein #g#

Vegeta: Hmpf #auch beleidigt sei#

Bulma: Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Pass lieber auf. gleich seid ihr dran. Draussen ist viel los, aber die pennen alle

schon bei dem Typ der Lieder von Andre Ryeu spielt. Ihr werdet die gleich erstmal wieder aufwecken

#sieges sicher smile#

Vegeta: #grummel#Ja, ja!

Erzähler: Ein paar Minuten später war es auch schon soweit, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo und Mutenroshi gingen auf

die Bühne (hier und da geckicher). Und los gings:

Playback:Where's all my soulsisters? Let me hear your flow sisters...

Erzähler: Da Mutenroshi Maya war, fing er an. Aber als er in die Knie ging...

Mutenroshi: Au! So ein scheiß, mein Kreuz.

Zuschauer:#murmel# Was ist denn da los?

Piccolo: Hey Alter, jetzt stell dich nicht so an #muten roshi böse anguck#

Erzähler: Mutenroshi biss die Zähne zusammen und tanzte schnell weiter. Danach war Piccolo als Pink dran und

nach ihm kamen alle beim Refrain. Wärend sie in die Knie gingen, verhedderte sich Piccolo an

Vegetas Body der daraufhin riss und Vegeta entblöste.

Vegeta: Hey du Arsch, was sollte das #mit den händen sein bestes stück verdeck#

#hinter piccolo herrenn nund ihn verprügeln will#

Piccolo: #vor vegeta weg renn# Tschuldigung, das war doch keine Absicht #panik hat#!

Vegeta: Das ist doch keine Entschuldigung #kiball hinter piccolo her schmeiß#.

Goku:#weiter tanz# #nix mit kriegt#

Mutenroshi: Jeah, jetzt wird gestrippt #sich ausziehen will#

Zuschauer: #kreisch# #aus saal renn#

Bulma: #in ohnmacht kipp#

Erzähler: Vegeta rannte also schreiend hinter Piccolo her und bewarf in ab und an mit Ki-Bällen, Goku tanzte

also ob nix los wäre und Mutenroshi fing an zu strippin. Bei dem Anblick(also Mutenroshi) liefen alle

zuschauer kreischend aus dem Saal. Bulma die dies alles nicht verkraften konnte, fiel in Ohnmacht!

Eine Stunde später:

Bürgermeister: Miss Briefs, wie wäre es, wenn wir die ganze sache vergessen und so tuen, als ob nix passiert ist?

Bulma: Einferstanden #erleichtert sei das nicht mehr passiert ist#

Erzähler: Von diesem Tage an, wurde Bulma nie wieder gebeten etwas vorzubereiten ( Vegeta: Dende sei dank!)

ENDE 

So, wie hat euch meine aller erste FF gefallen??? Ich hoffe sie war net ganz so schlecht...mittlerweile is es ja schon besser bei mir geworden #lol#

commies please

Also, man liest sich

Eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


End file.
